User talk:75x/Chat Record
Chat Transcript Welcome to chat, AwesomeMe! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! 4:17 AwesomeMe Tehr we go. *There 4:17 ShermanTheMythran Now you tell me the root of this. From the start. 4:17 AwesomeMe The roots, got it. Okay. 4:17 ShermanTheMythran If you want to clear this up, you'd better tell me everything. 4:18 AwesomeMe I will. I just miss having my friends. This was SO misunderstood. 4:18 ShermanTheMythran I want to clear this up, but from where it currently stands, you're a liar and were never truly my friend. And that's disturbing. 4:18 AwesomeMe ... 4:18 ShermanTheMythran Try telling that to the wiki... They're infuriated. 4:19 AwesomeMe I never lied about anything to you... this was really personal, so I had to keep it from you. What really happened was... 4:19 ShermanTheMythran But not personal enough that you could tell CoolShark and PAH? 4:19 AwesomeMe Why the Crux would I tell CS? 4:19 ShermanTheMythran Because he said you did. 4:19 AwesomeMe PAH would've told everyone... 4:19 ShermanTheMythran He told me in PM. 4:19 AwesomeMe I only said they wrongly accused me. That's all I told both. And that I wanted suicide, that it was for the best. 4:20 ShermanTheMythran He said that you were in a long PM with them. Even Venture knew stuff about this. 4:20 AwesomeMe Venture? 4:21 ShermanTheMythran Dude. I don't like calling him that, so he said I could call him Venture. 4:21 AwesomeMe Oh. Anywho... 4:21 ShermanTheMythran Keep typing, chicken is almost ready. I'll be checking back momentarily. 4:22 AwesomeMe TheBigLegoFan got back in-game in his original account, and he completely made a fool of himself when he ran into me. Except one part... He got my passy. A friend betrayed me just to save their account. (not saying who, too personal even for you) Anyway, for the first time in my life, I wanted to get back at them. I wanted to stand up (like you told me to). Welcome to chat, MassiveSodaDuck! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! 4:25 MassiveSodaDuck Hai. 4:25 AwesomeMe So, since TBLF... Please leave, Massive. 4:25 MassiveSodaDuck Ok. 4:25 AwesomeMe Private convo here. MassiveSodaDuck has left the chat. 4:25 AwesomeMe Anywho... So, since TBLF didn't go back to the LU Wiki (because he hated Mythrun), I decided to have ParadoxDarkflame impersonate him. If you've seen my other, dead multi-writer story "The Assassin", you'll know that ParadoxDarkflame has to use my computer because his parents don't let him use their laptop. Yes, my real life friend. Explains IP problem. Anyways, the reason I had him impersonate TBLF was to get back at the traitor friend (who happens to be on the Wiki). I was gonna take care of TBLF in-game myself. It was all an assorted plan. It would've worked, if not for Patch and Jamesster. Wake up or I won't speak. 4:33 ShermanTheMythran I 'm back. 4:33 AwesomeMe Okay. 4:33 ShermanTheMythran I had to finish preparing dinner. 4:33 AwesomeMe You got the message? 4:33 ShermanTheMythran It's now in the oven. 4:33 AwesomeMe Sounds delicious. When Jamesster got the theory and thought it was me, I packed my bags to avoid taking all the blame. 4:34 ShermanTheMythran Reading. 4:34 AwesomeMe Okay. 4:36 ShermanTheMythran Now, why didn't you tell me any of this? 4:36 AwesomeMe Because, I was scared you tell. *you'd 4:36 ShermanTheMythran Because you didn't, I suspected you and actually sent Wikia an email asking to check your IP. AM, I thought you knew me better than this. 4:37 AwesomeMe I did. We're best friends. This was personal, between PD and I. 4:38 ShermanTheMythran Who is this "traitor friend", who told your password, on the wiki? Welcome to chat, Destroyes! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! 4:38 Destroyes Is AM44 here? 4:38 ShermanTheMythran Destroyes, please out. 4:38 Destroyes Ok? 4:39 ShermanTheMythran Private conversation. You can come back in a sec. Destroyes has left the chat. 4:39 AwesomeMe Destroyes. Always checking up on hackers. BRB AFk. PLEASE stay here. 4:40 ShermanTheMythran Okay. 4:40 AwesomeMe I'll be back in 10 minutes. Gotta walk Bella b4 it gets too dark. 4:41 ShermanTheMythran Okay. It's already pitch black here. For when you get back: 1. Why was AM44 cursing, and did you have anything to do with that? 2. Who is the traitor who gave up your password (on the wiki)? Don't be afraid to speak up, he needs to be dealt with accordingly. 3. Why does AM44 have the same IP as you? He would have to be connected to your internet connection, or be in you house. PAH suggested that it might have been your younger sis, since you have told me along with several others that she "wants to see you in pain". 4. What was all of this suicide nonsense about? You unknowingly got PAH thinking about his old ideas, "he's the school enemy" "both parents hate him" etc. 5. What was your huge plan to get back at TheBigLegoFan, and how did it involve the wiki? 6. Is "TheBigLegoFan" REALLY the hacker? How are you sure. 4:52 AwesomeMe Back. Got the answers to the questions. Lemme type them. 4:53 ShermanTheMythran Okay. I'm right here. 4:53 AwesomeMe Good. 1. I had nothing to do with AM44 cursing. He said it would help raise belief that he was the real-deal, and I was like, "Sure, whatever." 2. I can't tell you his Wikia name, but technically, he's really my biggest fan in-game, so I had to friend him. "AwesomeMe44isAwesome" in-game. Ya, sure, tell that to TheBigLegoFan. 3. IP... ah, precious IP. The bane of anyone's existence on the LU Wiki. OKAY fine I admit it! Anna's great at getting revenge! I had to let her do it! Yes, yes! Her and I! Not some "best friend", just my devious little sis! 5:01 ShermanTheMythran @1: It's not right that you tolerated the cursing. @2: Please tell me. We have a right to know. I don't care if he's a fan or not, he did what was wrong. I'll let the admins handle it. @3: So PAH was right... For once. Kidding. 5:01 AwesomeMe 4. When I checked my messages on the LU Wiki, it broke my heart. I had seen why I was wrongly accused, and when I saw your message... I couldn't take it. I felt like I didn't deserve to live... WAIT, WAIT, WAIT... backing up! You mean what happened the other night with PAH! I told him I didn't deserve to exist, because most admins/mods hated me and maybe if I wasn't here things would be better. 5:01 ShermanTheMythran I'm still here, please continue. 5:01 AwesomeMe One sec, gotta do another DeathStar Game round... 5:02 ShermanTheMythran @4: You know better than to think that. Now PAH was having those stupid, stupid ideas again. 5:03 AwesomeMe I know. 5:03 ShermanTheMythran I talked to him today about it, and he didn't want to listen; I guess he's still upset. 5:04 AwesomeMe I think so, too. 5:04 ShermanTheMythran Please continue, so I can let him know the truth. 5:04 AwesomeMe Anyway you can get him on? Okay. 5. The entire plan... care for a long story, eh? 5:05 ShermanTheMythran Continue to #6. Come back to #5. 5:05 AwesomeMe Okay. 6. TheBigLegoFan, from my knowledge, is just a big bully, not really a hacker. 5:07 ShermanTheMythran @6: Okay, that explains a bit. He was so noobish anyway. 5:07 AwesomeMe Number 5, now? 5:07 ShermanTheMythran Ya. 5:07 AwesomeMe I know, right! 5:09 ShermanTheMythran I'm sure you're typing... ShermanTheMythran,AwesomeMe has made $2 a chat moderator. 5:13 AwesomeMe 5. Well, you know what I told you a few minutes ago what happened in-game, and so I went to my sis, so she could help me get revenge. I said I didn't want revenge, just to scare him enough so he wouldn't work with bullies by cowering out anymore. Our first step was to disguise her as TBLF. We did a pretty good job, I admit. Only took 2 days. The first time we caught him on Chat, he left almost immediately when he saw "TheBigLegoFan" apparently. THAT's why everyone was so suspicious of why he wasn't on TheBigLegoFan. Step 2 was to corner him. We finally caught him in a deep conversation, so, using my laptop and the family computer, we logged onto two accounts and scared him. I was a little nervous it was too much, but she was like "OH, IT'S FINE!" Next... Thank you so much, Maestro. Our third step was avoiding suspicion of Mythrun, Patch, and Jamesster. 5:14 ShermanTheMythran Wow. 5:15 AwesomeMe She's a little cocky, I admit... After that... 5:16 ShermanTheMythran Who was the user? 5:18 AwesomeMe We got Jamesster to join us both on LUSW Chat (unfortunately, not Mythrun), and he was like, "Oh, ya, I know you and AM44 are working together, AwesomeMe". And I was like, HOW THE CRUX. So, to really get him to believe that it wasn't us, Anna typed in the 3 random numbers (supposedly our parent's "credit cards"), and then I kicked AM44. Jamesster wasn't totally convinced, but he was like, "Uh, okay. g2g." Then... 5:22 ShermanTheMythran That was smart of her... 5:23 AwesomeMe Jamesster came up with the theory, posting more and more and even more evidence, and I had a tingling feeling this wasn't going to turn out pretty. So, to avoid suspicion, I tried to leave the Wiki. Yes, I was gonna come back in a week because "I missed my friends and this is just for them" just to make sure everything is cleared up. The plan was just closing in and finally about to be finished when you posted that pic of the e-mail This doesn't mean it's your fault, it just means that TBLF eventually found out and went on an in-game rampage. I reported him, and now he's muted, so yep, that was cleared up. Just one problem. My sis ruined my reputation on accident. Or wait, was it you? Nah, it was her. Yeah, that was a great idea. Hey, you're on the LU Wiki! Any possible way you're telling anyone this? 5:25 ShermanTheMythran I was telling PAH bits and pieces, but he left. I think he was AFK anyway... 5:25 AwesomeMe Oh. 5:25 ShermanTheMythran Other than that, it's just been open in the background. 5:25 AwesomeMe I wish Jamesster and Patch would come on. I'm reading their messages again. I hate that last part of Patch's message. It hurts so bad. D: 5:26 ShermanTheMythran I hope you're not upset with me about checking with Wikia. I had to know the truth. 5:26 AwesomeMe I'm not. 5:27 ShermanTheMythran I didn't want what happened with PAH during the summer repeated. 5:27 AwesomeMe Same. That's the only thing you guys should be upset about. This was all a big misunderstanding... a little plan of revenge gone so wrong. 5:27 ShermanTheMythran Actually, several things we should be upset about... 5:27 AwesomeMe ? 5:28 ShermanTheMythran First off, your sister cursed and you tolerated it. You know that's not allowed. 5:28 AwesomeMe I didn't know she cursed. I thought she was just gonna say "n00b" and that kinda stuff. When she swore, I knew that was over the limits, and DID warn her. What else should you be mad about? 5:30 ShermanTheMythran You just told me now that you were "like, 'Okay, whatever'" 5:53 5:32 AwesomeMe Yes. She told me it wasn't gonna be "swearing", just like name-calling and whatnot. 5:33 ShermanTheMythran Also, the fact that you went behind our backs on this. Especially mine, as a friend. You know I would give you good advice. Though I can understand your motives and actions, as a friend, other users may be less understanding. 5:33 AwesomeMe This was family business. I had to go stealthy. Glad you understand, though. I had to steer Anna around a bit, but she got a little ahead of me and when I saw that curse, I was like "-.-". Either way, I would've never shared this with anyone except you, Patch, and PAH. Patch wanted to get back at AM44, and I had to redirect him, because if he found out, I would've been banned for a year. So I couldn't tell Patch. And PAH... 5:35 ShermanTheMythran I understand, say no more. 5:36 AwesomeMe He's not good at keeping secrets. No PAH. 5:36 ShermanTheMythran He's a bit difficult to work with at times. 5:36 AwesomeMe Yep. And you... 5:36 ShermanTheMythran Tell me, I'm ready to hear it. 5:38 AwesomeMe I would've told you, I really would've. But my sister doesn't take orders. She wouldn't have cared if she read any message of yours. She would've just been like "BAM! Maestro's not teh boss of me, let's do this Matt!" I wanted to tell you, but I was like, what's the use? You could've helped me, I know, but I just couldn't, somehow. I held myself back, either because my sister was the boss in the situation, or because it was just payback on something you didn't really know about, besides me telling you info on TheBigLegoFan. Please don't take offense to this, but... It was our battle to fight. 5:39 ShermanTheMythran I understand. 5:39 AwesomeMe I need to fight my own battles. You told me about that. Remember "People only bully you because you let them!" Or... "Stand up to them!" Good. 5:40 ShermanTheMythran Jerk, don't expect me to ever talk to you again. 5:40 AwesomeMe I won't! And our friendship is OVA! ShermanTheMythran has left the chat. Welcome to chat, ShermanTheMythran! Please regard the policy at all times. Thank you! 5:40 AwesomeMe NOOO! 5:40 ShermanTheMythran Kidding. 5:40 AwesomeMe It's good that we're friends again. 5:41 ShermanTheMythran Do me a favor, can you please save this chat? 5:41 AwesomeMe Yeah. Lemme copy and paste it onto a Word document. BTW, I might be getting PhotoShop this Christmas! My older, other sister, Marissa, wants it for Christmas. Very excited. 5:43 ShermanTheMythran Yay! 5:43 AwesomeMe But what I want, is a new piece of technology.. NOOK Colors are SO yesterday. But B&N made a kewler one. 5:44 ShermanTheMythran Nooks aren't very good. 5:44 AwesomeMe I know. 5:44 ShermanTheMythran We have a Kindle. Better review. *s 5:44 AwesomeMe I was gonna tell you I wanted the Kindle Fire. 5:44 ShermanTheMythran LOL. 5:44 AwesomeMe 5:44 ShermanTheMythran Anyway, did you save chat? 5:44 AwesomeMe Oops, forgot. 5:45 ShermanTheMythran I lost it when I refreshed. DON'T CLOSE THE TAB until you're done. 5:45 AwesomeMe